edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Engineering Lab
General information The Engineering Lab increases turret system performance by enabling equippable parts. Collect, upgrade and equip parts to enhance defense tactics. Upgrade to unlock more turret slots. Unlike the Shield Generator the Engineering Lab only affects the Base it is built on. As of 2012 Sep 25 you can build one on the Aurora Base also. Once you have built your Lab, you can use the modification parts from the Defense Simulator, where both Bases share Parts and the repair queue. For free players, only three turrets can be unlocked. Kabam's forum has several complaints lodged because the parts won in the Defense Simulator are essentially worthless once a player has already won a few parts. Engineeringlab 1.png|Level 1 Engineeringlab 2.png|Level 2 to 4 Engineeringlab 3.png|Level 5 to 7 Engineeringlab 4.png|Level 8 to 9 Engineeringlab 5.png|Level 10 to 13 Building stats *Level-10 and above building upgrades require 1 Cerulean Core. Engineering Lab Parts Parts come in two kinds, Common and Rare. Common Parts grant one stat modifier; Rare Parts grant two, and half as many are dropped in the Defense Simulator. Half of all Rare Parts, other than the Frozen, are redundant; e.g., Ferocious Explosive Ammo and Radial Piercing Ammo both carry Damage and Splash radius. However, the latter name stands for its image and which Resource is to upgrade it. Common Parts' former name is Basic, each with its own image: *'Explosive Ammo, which yield Splash radius;' Explosiveammo-low.png|Common Explosive Ammo Explosiveammo-high.png|Rare Explosive Ammo *'Armors, which yield Health;' Armor-low.png|Common Armor Armor-high.png|Rare Armor *'Piercing Ammo, which yield Damage;' Piercingammo-low.png|Common Piercing Ammo Piercingammo-high.png|Rare Piercing Ammo *'Scopes, which yield Range;' Scope-low.png|Common Scope Scope-high.png|Rare Scope *'Coolants, which yield Rate of fire;' Liquidcoolant-low.png|Common Liquid Coolant Liquidcoolant-high.png|Rare Liquid Coolant *'Dual Barrels, which yield Targets.' Dualbarrels-low.png|Common Dual Barrels Dualbarrels-high.png|Rare Dual Barrels There is some dispute about Dual Barrels/Hyper Parts. "These parts are available, they're just very rare due to how powerful they are.", Nicholas N, Kabam, Forum post Despite this claim, many players with over 1000 parts collected do not report a single drop of these. Parts modifiers Part name can be either "Basic + Suffix" or "Prefix + Suffix", e.g. Frozen Dual Barrels. Permutations There are 22 different Rare Parts seen in-game (as of 2012 Sep 21). If you have the following parts— *Automatic Piercing Ammo *Frozen Explosive Ammo *Frozen Liquid Coolant —please update the table and show us a screenshot. Estimate of 3-star drops :Part: 1/2 :Common: 67/100 :(fitted) :Basic Armor: 2998/10000 :Basic Explosive Ammo: 2400/10000 :Basic Scope: 1630/10000 :Basic Piercing Ammo: 1620/10000 :Basic Liquid Coolant: 1350/10000 :Basic Dual Barrels: 2/10000 :Rare: 33/100 :(raw) :Radial Armor: 1121/10000 :Reinforced Explosive Ammo: 1198/10000 : Extended Armor: 939/10000 : Reinforced Scope: 1020/10000 :Automatic Armor: 655/10000 :Reinforced Liquid Coolant: 684/10000 : Ferocious Armor: 1084/10000 : Reinforced Piercing Ammo: 767/10000 :Extended Explosive Ammo: 450/10000 :Radial Scope: 464/10000 : Automatic Explosive Ammo: 421/10000 : Radial Liquid Coolant: 392/10000 :Ferocious Explosive Ammo: 381/10000 :Radial Piercing Ammo: 342/10000 :(wanted) 82/10000 : Ferocious Scope: : Extended Piercing Ammo: :Automatic Scope: :Extended Liquid Coolant: : Automatic Piercing Ammo: : Ferocious Liquid Coolant: :Frozen Armor: :Frozen Explosive Ammo: :Frozen Piercing Ammo: :Frozen Scope: :Frozen Liquid Coolant: :Frozen Dual Barrels: :Hyper Armor: :Reinforced Dual Barrels: : Hyper Explosive Ammo: : Radial Dual Barrels: :Hyper Scope: :Extended Dual Barrels: : Hyper Piercing Ammo: : Ferocious Dual Barrels: :Hyper Liquid Coolant: :Automatic Dual Barrels: Upgrading All Parts start at L1, but can be upgraded to the Lab's Level. If you don't have the Resources but press Upgrade, you are charged . Three items related to Parts can be bought in Store and won from Zoot's Loot for easier upgrades: *Software Backup, "Break Protection" : Prevents breaking a Part during the upgrade process. *Manufacturer's Patch, "20x Chance Increase" : Prevents breaking a Part and increases the chance of a successful upgrade. *Modder's Patch, "60x Chance Increase" : Prevents breaking a Part and greatly increases the chance of a successful upgrade. Every upgrade has a chance at failing, which grows with its Level, rendering the Part's modifiers off its turrets. Simply keep repairing and attempting to upgrade until you succeed (or give up after repairing). Broken Parts can be repaired freely, the only cost being the time needed to repair or the use of Accelerators to avoid waiting. Repair time increases with the Part's Level. You can do as many upgrades as you want whiles repairing, but the chances are that most of the "Upgrades" simply result in more broken Parts. You can do only one repair at a time from the Upgrades screen, unlike the Parts tab, so it may take a while to fix everything if you're a slow clicker or player. Nonpayers should earn L6–7 Modification Parts in weeks. See also Kabam Forums: How to get the most from the Engineering Lab! Engineering stats Upgrade Chance Key : : 2/3 : : 1/2 : : 1/3? or 3/8? or 30/100? : : 1/4 : : 1/8? or 1/6? or 15/100? : : 1/25 : : 1/200?* :*When the upgrade chance shows only one bar (level 5 and above), the estimated probability of success based on experiments made while the multiclick glitch was working, is about 0.5%. (100..1000 upgrade attempts per level were performed, counted according to the amount of resources spent.) :Level 13 upgrade took an average of 3000 clicks, so despite the 1 bar the chances decrease with the level. :**As of 2012/8/30, chances have been increased for L1 to L5 upgrades. Category:Engineering Lab Parts Category:Buildings Category:Combat Category:Engineering Lab Parts Category:Buildings Category:Combat Category:Equipment stats Category:Boosts